


Hot bath

by Glorilian



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardynoct discord Gift Exchange event, Demon!Noctis, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorilian/pseuds/Glorilian
Summary: My contribution to our firstArdynoct discord server's Gift Exchange Event.Little fanart forCorvusamwho in one of her prompts wished for angel/demon theme. I am very happy to deliver delicious demon!Noct.In her wonderful'(un)holy'fanfic she has Noctis as angel, so I thought why not turn it around? Thus devilish Noct enjoying nice hot bath.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: Ardynoct DS





	Hot bath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> You can see two pictures - the (small, resized) uncropped original and second one close-up. I limited their size in AO3 to 1000 px width for easier viewing.  
> \- Cropped version: 2014x1358 px (2,7MB), uploaded in full quality.  
> \- The **uncropped original** here is resized, because original is too big (7016x4961 px (24MB)) for my usual hosting place (discord, hah), so I had to put it in my gdrive cloud. You can see it in all its glory [HERE](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1eGir7Ulh_raHEa6vvGpRqOyYHrCyAUt9/view?usp=sharing).
> 
> **I recommend you to view in full size.** <3

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! <3
> 
> Made in Photoshop CS6:  
> \- Traced torso and partially face, the rest I drawed myself. (Hands... are such a pain...)  
> \- Blue-eyed Noctis is nice... but purple eyed is even better. (And then it _snowballed_.) :D  
> \- I like long warm baths... it shows? This one would be truly _deep_ cleaning. Hehe.  
> \- In preparation I (re)searched and found many reference pictures (for lava I downloaded like twenty of them, hh), but in the end I used only five-six refs. These ones:  
> \--- Very loosely for background (but it was great inspiration) [THIS](https://www.flickr.com/photos/113375614@N02/29114303511) and for lava I took brief look at [THIS](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2f/ce/eb/2fceebcc70c723956fc198e1430a8942.jpg).  
> \--- Noctis himself is amalgamation of three refs (two for body: [HERE](https://www.123rf.com/photo_104608892_bearded-pleasant-guy-is-enjoying-the-hot-shower.html) \+ [HERE](https://www.fotosearch.com/IGS933/is853-016/), one game [screenshot](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/491054262072246298/722497455849078834/Final_Fantasy_XV_Windows_Edition_Screenshot_2020.05.31_-_23.18.54.55.png) for face). Horns are inspired by that thingie Regis has in his hair. Originally I planned for falcon wings but then I went wild.  
> \- I procrastinated away basically all the time I had for drawing so I had to later color it speedily at the last moment, whoops. (My poor wrist.) It took me cca 4-5h lineart + 15h coloring. (Yes, I am very slow.)


End file.
